Un último baile
by Maye Malfter
Summary: No hay nada más triste que marcharse temprano de una boda. Sobre todo si se trata de la boda de tu mejor amigo en el mundo.


**_Notas del fic: _**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, querido Sherlock! Te regalo el baile que en el canon te fue negado, porque ahora sé que te encanta bailar. Oh Sherlock, baby, let me love you!

**_Advertencias:_** SLASH. Relación hombre/hombre. Post TSoT. **Spoilers de la serie tres**. Estás advertido ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de Sherlock pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soundtrack:<em>**

1. Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons

2. Bee Gees - You Should Be Dancing

_¡Lloren conmigo!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un último baile**

por Maye Malfter

.

La noche era fría, y Sherlock agradeció internamente haber tenido la precaución de pasar por el armario de abrigos antes de dejar la fiesta. La música disco se escuchaba en el fondo, mientras el detective se arrebujaba dentro de su largo y característico sobretodo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, sopesando la idea de llamar un taxi para que pasase a recogerle y recordando que sus maletas aún se encontraban en la habitación del hotel que estaba dejando lentamente detrás.

Tanteó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, buscando su teléfono móvil y encontrando lo que parecía ser una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su lugar. Caminó un poco más, dirigiéndose hacia un gran árbol al lado del sendero, cuya sombra le ocultaría de los ojos curiosos y le daría tiempo para pensar en su próximo plan de acción. Alcanzó el árbol y se recostó en el tronco, dándole la espalda al aún visible salón. La música se escuchaba todavía, pero estaba seguro de que nadie sería capaz de verle desde esa distancia. Y tampoco era como si alguien fuera a percatarse de su ausencia.

Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos, lo observó inquisitivamente y lo destapó. Extrajo uno y lo colocó en su boca con parsimonia, guardando la cajetilla de nuevo y sacando el encendedor. Prendió el cigarro y le dio una profunda calada, dejando que la mayor cantidad posible de humo y nicotina llenase sus pulmones, su cuerpo, su mente.

Fijó la vista en el vasto campo que se extendía ante él, viendo la brisa nocturna mecer las copas de los árboles cercanos. Siguió fumando en silencio, sin nada en la mente más que el sonido lejano de la música retro y el susurrar del viento al bailar en sus oídos. El primer cigarrillo se consumió en unas cuantas caladas, y al no haber decidido todavía qué hacer, Sherlock encendió otro y siguió observando hacia la nada. Luego encendió otro, y otro más, mientras perdía la noción del tiempo, y la cuenta de los cigarrillos.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando Sherlock extrajo el que decidió sería su último cigarrillo de la noche, pues sus dedos estaban algo entumecidos, la noche era cada vez más fría y morir de hipotermia durante la recepción de la boda de John no estaba entre sus planes. Regresaría al hotel rodeando el salón, recogería sus pertenencias y llamaría un taxi para que lo llevara de vuelta a la civilización.

Iba a mitad de su cigarro cuando escuchó el crujir de la grama bajo el peso de alguien que caminaba hacía él. No se volvió a mirar de quién se trataba, no tenía caso cuando era más que evidente que lo sabría en breves momentos. Le habían atrapado.

—Esas cosas van a matarte algún día.

Sherlock sonrió y dejó caer el cigarrillo a sus pies, lo pisó con uno de sus zapatos y volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Soy indestructible ¿lo recuerdas? —Respondió el detective— Nada puede matarme efectivamente, ni siquiera yo mismo.

John salió de entre las sombras y se plantó frente a Sherlock. Sonreía, y tenía la frente ligeramente perlada en sudor, con la línea del cabello oscurecida debido a la humedad. No llevaba más protección contra el frío que su traje de novio.

—Lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que es de mala educación dejar una fiesta cuando apenas está comenzando —replicó John, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la mirada fija en Sherlock.

—Lo mismo digo ¿No deberías estar quitándole el liguero a la novia o algo por el estilo? Una cosa es que el padrino asocial y sociópata deje la fiesta temprano, y otra muy diferente es que la deje el novio. Tus invitados notarán tu ausencia.

—Mis invitados pueden arreglárselas sin mí por un rato —dijo John, acercándose un poco más a Sherlock hasta quedar parcialmente cubierto por la sombra del árbol—. Y Mary insistió en que viniera a buscarte. Esta entretenida con Molly y la señora Hudson hablando de cosas que de seguro yo no quiero saber.

—No deberías dejar que esas mujeres aconsejen a tu esposa. Podrías meterte en graves problemas —opinó Sherlock, frunciendo un poco el ceño hacia John.

—Creo que correré el riesgo —declaró el doctor—. Preferí salir a buscarte antes de que llames a Mycroft para te saque de aquí con un helicóptero oficial.

—Difícilmente mi _querido_ hermano enviaría un helicóptero a recogerme a estas horas de la noche. Demasiada burocracia en esta época del año.

John resopló, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo abiertamente. Se recostó del gran tronco, al lado de Sherlock, y dirigió la mirada hacia la vastedad frente a ellos.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la amiga de Mary? Ehm… ¿Janine? Pensé que se la estaban llevando bien —preguntó John de manera casual.

—Es lista. Pero no es mi tipo —respondió Sherlock simplemente, removiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos sin poder evitar sentir el calor de John cerca de su brazo izquierdo—. Y creo que consiguió pareja para esta noche gracias a mi sugerencia durante el discurso.

— ¿En serio tienes un tipo? —preguntó John a su vez. Su tono denotaba asombro, pero a la vez curiosidad.

—No realmente. Ya sabes que las mujeres no son mi área, pero me parece que la frase puede considerarse _apropiada_ para este caso en particular, considerando que no es una declaración del todo inexacta. Las personas en general no son mi tipo. Punto.

—Uhm… —profirió John, distraído— Al menos pudiste haberte quedado en una de las mesas.

—Aburrido.

—No más que estar aquí solo. Al menos allá hay música.

—No sirve de nada sólo escuchar la música, sin poder hacer algo con ella. Es infructuoso e increíblemente tedioso sólo estar sentado allí, viendo como todos bailan y se divierten. Deduciéndoles una y otra vez hasta hacer que cualquiera de sus acciones pase de ser espontánea a ser un simple cálculo matemático. Demasiada información inútil para mi palacio mental. Demasiada _gente_.

—Ya… pero al menos estando allá tienes la posibilidad de bailar con Janine. O con Molly. O con Mary. O incluso con-

—No me gusta bailar —le interrumpió Sherlock.

—Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra ¿no?

—No tenemos un rey, John. Tú mismo dijiste que-

—Lo sé, lo sé. Quiero decir que no me como el cuento de que no te gusta bailar —aclaró—. Me enseñaste el vals, ¿recuerdas? Y te he visto cuando la señora Hudson sintoniza _The Hits_. Mary piensa que no sé cuando mientes, pero no hubiera podido vivir contigo tanto tiempo si no fuera capaz de percibir esas cosas. Simplemente a veces elijo hacerme el que no me entero de nada.

Sherlock sonrió, lo cual pasó desapercibido para John debido a la oscuridad. Ambos quedaron en silencio varios minutos, en los que sólo se escuchaba la música proveniente del salón y el silbar del viento. Al cabo de un par de canciones, John se sacudió de manera un tanto violenta.

—Creo que deberías regresar. No necesitas quedarte conmigo. Además, debes estar congelándote sin tu chaqueta.

—Sí. Esta haciendo algo de frío —comentó John, haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia de Sherlock—. Hace rato no lo sentí porque tenía el cuerpo caliente por estar bailando con Mary —Sherlock resopló por lo bajo, y John le dio un codazo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El hecho de que afirmes que estabas_ bailando_. Seguramente lo que hacías en la pista de baile no se parecía para nada a la definición de ese término.

—Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso, Sherlock —respondió John, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para darse calor— ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas quién fue el que me enseñó a bailar? Cualquier falla del alumno es culpa del maestro.

—Incluso a los mejores maestros se les escapan las causas perdidas.

— ¿Y yo soy una causa perdida?

—No seas tonto, John —respondió Sherlock sonriendo, girando la cabeza hacia John para verle mejor—. Con un detective como mejor amigo ¿cómo podrías perderte?

John le miró un momento, y rompió en carcajadas, seguido por Sherlock. Rieron por un buen rato, para luego quedar en silencio otra vez. Una balada resonó desde el salón, inundando el aire con una melodía de trombones, trompetas y contrabajos. John se impulsó hacia adelante y se plantó de nuevo frente a Sherlock.

—Me parece a mí que le debo un baile a mi mejor amigo —dijo sonriendo, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Sherlock, con la palma hacia arriba.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender del todo, mirando alternativamente el rostro apacible de John y la mano extendida hacia él. Quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué. Esto de quedarse sin habla le estaba pasando demasiado seguido.

— ¿John? —fue la única palabra coherente que fue capaz de articular.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Mientras soy joven —insistió John, extendiendo la mano un poco más—. Quítate ese abrigo y ven a bailar conmigo. Que así no me muero del frío.

—Pero es tu boda ¿Qué pasa si nos ven? La gente podría hablar, John.

—La gente no hace otra cosa —fue la sencilla respuesta del novio.

Sherlock soltó el aire y sonrió. Se deshizo del abrigo y la bufanda, colgándolos en una rama baja, y se volvió de nuevo hacia John, cuya mano seguía extendida hacia él. La tomó, y se dejó guiar por el doctor hasta alejarse un poco del árbol, pero sin dejar de estar camuflados por su sombra. John le tomó de la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que entrelazaba la otra con la derecha del detective. La diferencia de estatura entre ellos dificultaba un poco la tarea de bailar distanciados, pero, como tantas otras veces detrás de las puertas cerradas del 221B, John y Sherlock se acercaron hasta conseguir la posición perfecta para moverse al son de la música sin mayor problema.

Sherlock se dejó llevar por John, sonriendo internamente y apenas percatándose de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Su mano izquierda descansaba casi sobre la nuca de John, mientras sus dedos entrelazados evidenciaban la diferencia de tamaño entre las manos de ambos. Siguieron bailando, sin hablar, mientras los compases de la música se tornaban más movidos.

John comenzó a girarlos a ambos, soltando risillas tontas de manera inevitable. Sherlock rió también, sintiendo como los dedos de John se entrelazaban más firmemente con los suyos, tanto que ahora sus propios dedos descansaban sobre los nudillos del otro. Giraron dando pequeños traspiés al compás de la música y riendo abiertamente.

—Tal parece que mis clases sirvieron de algo.

—Oh, ya cállate, presumido.

La melodía cambió de nuevo, volviéndose lenta otra vez. Por alguna razón, John haló a Sherlock más cerca de él, haciendo que los labios del detective quedaran casi a la altura de la sien del otro. Siguieron bailando sin decir nada, y Sherlock comenzó a acariciar inconscientemente el pulgar de John con el suyo al compás de la canción, marcando el ritmo con cada roce.

—No debí dejar que te fueras así. Debí detenerte.

—Es tu boda, John. No se supone que estés al pendiente de mí, sino de Mary.

—Lo sé pero… De no haber sido por ti el día de hoy hubiese resultado muy diferente. Salvaste la vida de James. Ayudaste a que todo fuera perfecto. Nos dijiste… Eres el mejor padrino de boda y el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, y no debí dejar que te fueras.

Sherlock no respondió. Siguió bailando y giró el rostro un poco más hacia el de John. Aspiró de manera casi imperceptible y cerró los ojos, llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor del cabello del hombre a quien hace un par de horas Sherlock le jurara incondicionalidad, el hombre que había salvado su vida más veces y de más formas de las que podría contar. El hombre al cual apenas ese día se había dado cuenta de que amaba.

La canción se tornó rápida de nuevo, y Sherlock aprovechó para tomar el mando de la situación. Entre risas, ambos terminaron ejecutando un par de figuras y giros ensayados durante sus clases de baile. John se las arregló para ejecutar las piruetas sin tropezar con sus propios pies, dejándose guiar por Sherlock sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Sherlock sonreía abiertamente, y luego de un par de figuras más tomó a John por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí, intercambiando los papeles. Ahora era John quién tenía su mano izquierda sobre la nuca del otro, mientras su mano derecha se hallaba firmemente entrelazada con la del detective, a la altura de la cintura de ambos hombres.

Esta nueva posición hacía que sus cuerpos estuvieran mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes, pero ninguno hizo nada para separarse. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, volviéndose una y sintonizando con el compás de la música. La melodía comenzó a hacerse más lenta, y Sherlock se alejó un poco para poder ver a John a los ojos. John le devolvía la mirada, con el rostro apenas iluminado por la luz que la luna les proporcionaba.

Se hallaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aire del otro. Tan cerca, que solo haría falta un mínimo movimiento para eliminar la distancia abismal que los separaba. Los labios de John estaban entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz de dar con las palabras correctas. Sherlock, en cambio sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, lo que quería hacer. Pero no lo haría. Jamás le haría eso a Mary, ni a su mejor amigo. Jamás sometería a John a tal situación el día de su boda. Estaría condenado si se permitiera tal acto de egoísmo luego de haber luchado tanto para que todo el evento marchara de maravilla.

Dejaron de bailar, y la música cesó. Durante varios segundos nada se escuchaba, sólo el sonido de la noche y el de sus respiraciones agitadas. Un segundo, y John afianzó el agarre de la nuca de Sherlock. Un segundo más, y Sherlock comprendió lo que pasaría a continuación. John cerró los ojos brevemente, sin moverse siquiera, y Sherlock le observó sin ser capaz de apartarse. Aun a pesar de que esto no debía pasar de esta manera. A pesar de saber que nada bueno podía salir de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sin previo aviso, el silencio fue roto por una alegre melodía de música disco. Una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar en el salón, y con ella, el momento compartido entre los dos hombres había pasado.

Sherlock se separó de John de inmediato, alisando la chaqueta de su traje y mirando en dirección a la fiesta. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, mientras veía como John también se acomodaba el traje.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a su recepción, doctor Watson. Su esposa ha de estarle esperando.

Los labios de John se convirtieron en una línea muy delgada, pero asintió en reconocimiento de las palabras de Sherlock.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó a su vez el novio.

—Quizás camine al hotel a descansar. Rodearé el salón para evitar preguntas incómodas —ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, envueltos por el sonido de los inconfundibles falsetes de los _Bee Gees_. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta para recoger su abrigo y su bufanda—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Tomó sus cosas y se giró otra vez hacia John, quién de nuevo tenía su mano extendida hacia él— No dejaré que me dejes regresar solo a la fiesta. Estaría perdido sin mi detective.

John le tomó de la mano sin esperar una respuesta y le arrastró de regreso a la fiesta. Sherlock no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar, notando el calor de la mano de John sobre la suya. En algún momento de la caminata, los dedos de ambos terminaron de nuevo entrelazados, sin que sus dueños hicieran absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Tendrían que soltarse antes de entrar al salón, si es que no querían comentarios fuera de lugar. John tendría que regresar con Mary, y ya no podrían bailar de nuevo como lo hicieran momentos atrás. Tendrían que separarse, porque había límites, y en algún momento de la velada John y Mary dejarían el salón. Y sin embargo, nada de eso era demasiado importante, pues Sherlock había obtenido algo que jamás pensó tener: La oportunidad de bailar una última vez con su querido John.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_ Lo sé... Yo también rompí mi propio corazón ;A; *abraza* Gracias por leer.

_Maye._


End file.
